U.S. 2011/0291538 A1 of Brunnmayr discloses a “Furniture Hinge”. FIGS. 9a and 9b of Brunnmayr disclose a damping device 10 and a housing 10a. The housing 10a of the damping device has an outward resilient arresting element 24a. A hinge cup 6a has an opening 23a into which the resilient arresting element 24a is inserted. However, the connection simply by the resilient arresting element 24a and the opening 23a is not secure enough.
FIG. 10a of Brunnmayr discloses another installation way which has a clip-like member 24 which is engaged with an elongate recess 23a in the hinge cup 6a so that the damping device 10 is installed in the hinge cup 6. However, when the damping device 10 is hit by the hinge lever 7, the impact is directed transferred to the positioning position where the damping device 10 is installed in the hinge cup 6, the damping device 10 is easily loosened.
The present invention intends to provide a hinge assembly with a damping device which is more securely installed so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional hinge assemblies.